


On the Writing of Clio's Treatises

by orphan_account



Series: Amazon Women in the Mood [3]
Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Diana tells Steve Trevor that she has read all twelve of Clio's Treatises on Body & Pleasure.  Here is a little speculation on how those books came to be.





	On the Writing of Clio's Treatises

Artemis’s knife hurtled through the balmy air and buried itself with a loud “thunk” in the ancient olive tree, precisely where Clio’s head had been resting a moment ago.  It was good that Clio’s reflexes were quick.

“Artemis!” she sputtered, dusting herself off as she sat up.  “You could have killed me!”

Artemis wasn’t even looking at her.  Hadn’t been looking at her when she reached out, left-handed, groped around on the grass for her belt, drew the small throwing knife, and hurled it in Clio’s direction.  Her right hand was, well, otherwise occupied.  With Clyemne, specifically.

“But I did not,” Artemis snapped, and Clio observed for a moment the play of muscle under Artemis’s scarred back as she lay on top of Clyemne in the soft grass.  “I told you we would let you watch, we did not agree to a hundred and one questions.”

Clio decided perhaps she had overstayed her welcome.

*****

 Hippolyta sat on her balcony, with tiny Diana, a little bundle of starlight and gossamer warmth, sleeping in her arms.  The little one had just finished suckling at her breast for what had seemed like a very long time, and Hippolyta’s eyes had begun roaming the parts of the island that she could see from where she sat.

She saw two of her women, perhaps it was Menalippe and she couldn’t quite make out the other but it might have been Epione, having each other underneath the frothy stream of one of the small waterfalls along the white rock paths to the sea.  And beside them, she saw Clio, with her notebook, scribbling away, peering at them, scribbling some more.  She chuckled to herself.

Acantha came to her from the interior of the marble chamber, bringing a breath of cooler air with her, and leaned over Hippolyta’s shoulder to see what she was so entertained by.  “What is Clio doing?” she wondered after a moment.

Hippolyta chuckled again.  “Research, she says.”

Acantha’s dark eyes danced with amusement.  “What sort of ‘research’, I wonder?”

Hippolyta continued watching the scene unfold.  “She says she is going to write a scholarly treatise on sex.”

Acantha laughed.  “Oh, is that her excuse?”

Hippolyta continued watching the scene unfold.  “See if she doesn’t.  I shouldn’t wonder if she produces a dozen such volumes.  She has eternity in which to do it, after all.  Even Clio could find the necessary eloquence in that amount of time.”

At this moment, Menalippe, having reached the now-familiar stage of Clio’s observations, grabbed the nearest rock and threw it at Clio.  Luckily for Clio, her reflexes were sharp.

“At least,” Hippolyta added, a smirk playing about her mouth, “she is asking permission now.”

“If she continues researching at this pace,” Acantha mused, “she will never be struck in battle by a projectile of any kind.”

*****************

It took many seasons before the sea change occurred.  But soon Clio found, from time to time, that an Amazon would quietly approach her and ask to see her notebooks 

Clio would decline to share them, stating that her research was still inconclusive, but she would dispense some nugget of knowledge that she had learned in the intervening years since she had begun her studies.  

_“I wish to make love to Nubia, and I know that you have observed her.  What does she like?”  
“You will have more success with your fingers than your mouth.”_

_“Is it better to make love in the morning or at night?”  
“If we are talking about Antiope, you may as well expect both.”_

_“What might happen if I were to apply my fingers thusly?”  
“Don’t.  Just…. don’t do that.”_

*******

The first volume was read voraciously, though it actually contained relatively little about the specifics of sex.  There was, however, a great deal about massage techniques, breathing to achieve relaxation, moon cycles, and other matters of the physical which did not, strictly speaking, fall into the category of general medical practice and which proved to be of great interest to the highly physical Amazons. 

But when, they whispered to her, will the OTHER volumes come?

“Others?” Clio asked with an innocent smile.  

“Surely,” Antiope scolded, “this is not all you have to show for a century of observing us.”

“Ah, no, do not worry.  They will come.”  She inclined her head, smiling wisely.  “And so will you, General.”

**********************

Acantha emerged from beneath the luxurious furs of Hippolyta’s bed.  “You were not wrong.”

Hippolyta, still aglow with pleasure, smiled.  “Of course I was not.”   She reclined among her many soft cushions while Acantha made her way up the bed and settled atop her, kissing her honeyed mouth once.  “What was it that I was not wrong about?”

“Clio.”  She glanced at the stack of volumes on the table beside the bed.  “No less than a dozen.”

“Mm,” Hippolyta agreed.  “But it is quality that matters.”

“Shall we visit Volume Three, then?”

“I believe I should like to try Volume Four with you tonight.”

“Of course, my queen.”

“I believe I should like for you to be the queen this evening.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
